Twilight Q&A
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Here you can ask the characters of Twilight ANY question you'd like. Send in your questions and they'll do their best to answer them for you lovely readers.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone. Ole Miss Chick here and welcome to Twilight Q&A. The title basically speaks for itself. Here you lovely readers at home can ask the characters from Twilight any question you want and they, yes, they will answer them for you. You can even send in a few dares if you want. Ok enough chitty chat lets meet the cast. We have the lovely Bella Swan

Bella : Hi (waves)

Me: Alice Cullen

Alice: Hi

Me: Rosalie

Rosalie: (waves)

Me: Edward and Emmett

Edward: Pleasure to meet you

Emmett: Yo wats up

Me: The ever popular Jasper Hale

Jasper: (looks like he's in pain) Hello

Alice: Don't worry Jasper you wont hurt them

Me: Ok….. moving on we have Jacob Black and Billy

Jacob: Hi everyone (waves)

Billy: (waves)

Me: The loveable police cop Charlie Swan

Charlie: Hi

Me: The couple of the year Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme Cullen

Esme: Thank you for inviting us into your home

Me: The pleasure is all mine

Carlisle: We will try not to be a bother

Me: And last but not least our favorite wolf pack.

Rosalie: Who invited the wolf pack?

Me: I did so get over.

Bella: Can we please have a civil chat here. I mean come on this all ended in Breaking Dawn

Me: Yea seriously guys

Edward: We promise it's just Rosalie you have to worry about

Me: Well reguardless I don't want to be cleaning up blood or guts or whatever it is you guys have in you

Carlisle: Let's just get this chat started and give the fans what they want a good Q and A

Jacob: Ok well enough of that when do we get the questions and dares Ole Miss Chick

Me: As soon as these awesome readers send them in Sam in the mean time, please read the cue cards

Same: Ole Miss Chick does not own Twilight or its characters; she just simply writes for the heck of it. So please send in your reviews, questions, and/or dares. When will answer them with the best of our ability

Me: You heard the wolf send in you questions and we'll do the rest. Bye

(All waves as Never Think plays in the background)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everyone. Thanks so much from sending in your questions and dares. I can't believe how many we've gotten so far.

Charlie: Neither can I. I didn't think you could do it.

Me: So you doubted the writer (whole casts oo)

Charlie: No that's not what I meant…I….I

Carlisle: Charlie in times like this I find it best to just shut up.

Charlie: Agreed

Esme: So let's hear our first question/dare dear.

Me: Our first question is from The Writer0214: Question for Jasper: The ever popular? I thought Emmett was more popular than you (maybe just at our school). Anywho? How would you react to that—if someone said Emmett was more popular? And...how did you feel after you attacked Bella? Any remorse?

Emmett: I'm popular cool.

Me: Um Emmett hate to burst your bubble but this is Jasper's question.

Emmett: aw but I wanted to answer this one

Me: I'll let you answer a question that's yours. Now Jasper if you please

Jasper: Glad to. I honestly don't think I'm that much into the shadow like everyone thinks. I think that it's just because Emmett is all muscle that he's well known. Truthfully I don't care about popularity besides I always kick butt when it comes to our bets.

Edward: O lord

Me: But you didn't win the bet in Breaking Dawn

Jasper: But I won others

Emmett: Sure you did little bro. (messes up Jasper's hair)

Jasper: Emmett.

Alice: Ok boys that enough. Besides Jasper you still haven't answered the other part of the question.

Jasper: What did I feel after I attacked Bella? Ashamed. Disappointed in myself. Like I could have controlled it.

Bella: Jazz for the last time. It was no big deal. You just acted on instinct. It could have happened to anyone.

Jasper: But Bella I could have killed you.

Bella: But you didn't and for that I'm thankful.

(The two hug and everyone awes)

Me: I always loved a good brotherly sisterly bond.

Rosalie: Same here.

Me: Ok moving on. This next question is from Zeldafreak17: to: bella. what happens to edward when you are on your period? (in all seriousness, i would like to know) XD

(Emmett and Jasper bust out into laughter.)

Edward: (blushes)Please tell me neither of us have to answer that question

Me: Not unless you want a whole mob of angry fans at your door step

Edward: that's a chance I'm willing to take

Bella: Edward unless you want to put up with Renesmee all night then that's probably not the best idea. I'll answer the question.

Edward: You sure you want to do that honey.

Bella: Yes.(The two kiss)

Me: This is all very touching but in all seriousness I want to know too.

Charlie: I don't want to hear it. (covers ears)

Bella: Ok fine. Nothing happened.

Me: Seriously? (looks shocked)

(Emmett and Jasper stop laughing and look at Bella with equal faces of shock)

Bella: Seriously.

Esme: Ah my baby. (hugs Edward who hugs back and laughs)

Carlisle: The training worked. (hugs Edward too)

Me: Damn. Well you asked the question and there's the answer. (laughs)

Emmett: So seriously you had no craving for her blood?

Jasper: Not even a little?

Edward: Nope.

Me: Well while the boys are arguing let's move on with a question from tessababy1: Charlie, Are you ok with Bella dating a vampire?

Charlie: I'm not listening. (covers ears) lalalalalala

Bella: (whispers) Charlie is still getting used to the idea of having a vampire for a daughter and a human/vampire for a granddaughter.

Me: I see. So he must be still trying to get used to having a vampire for a son in law too.

Bella: Yea.

Me: That's cool. I can see where that could be hard to accept.

Carlisle: Well at least he's not trying to kill us

Esme: Knock on wood dear. (Carlisle knocks on wood)

Me: Well let's continue. This next one is from Funsizedevil: Question for Alice- Where do you shop? LOL!

Quil: So the mystery of where Alice shops will finally be sloved.

Alice: Well I shop at anywhere that has nice clothes

Me: So you're a traveler

Alice: When it comes to shopping? Yea

Me: Sweet

Rosalie: I have to say though my sis knows how to shop

Esme: that's for sure

Me: Let me guess she picked out all of your outfits

Edward: More like attire

Carlisle: Based off of looks

Me: that is so cool.

Alice: Yeppers

Me: Well looks like we have time for two more questions/dares.

Jacob: Swe-et

Me: Well would you look at that we have our first dare from human alice: hm well here is a dare um alice has to let quil, jake, seth and embry pick out her outfit for the day! BETHANY!

Alice: Oh shit no

Jacob, Quil, Seth, and Embry: Oh shit yes

Edward: Hang on a moment (Edward, Emmett and Jasper run back stage and come back moments later with a video camera at hand)

Emmett: And Lights (spot light on Alice, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth)

Edward: Camera (Turns camera on)

Jasper: ACTION!! (Edward presses record button and its shows Jacob handing Alice a plain t shirt. Quil hands her some baggy pants. Embry hands her some converse. Seth hands her a New York Yankee's cap)

Me: and now we reveal the creation. (Shows Alice looking very uncomfortable in her new outfit.)

Jasper: And cut, print, that's a wrap people.

Alice: You boys are so going to delete that or you guys are going to have to live without my visions

Edward: Oh Alice you know I can always read your mind right

Alice: Perhaps

Edward: hey…wait…Alice…STOP SINGIGN LIKE A VIRGIN IN YOUR HEAD…ALICE!!!!

Me: Moving on with Time-4-fun: Good Idea! Okay, a question for Billy: What did you think when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee? And a Dare for Emmett: I dare you to eat a Vegitarian Extra Large Pizza! I hope they do it!

Jacob: Yea dad. I honestly want to know what you think of that.

Billy: Well I guess like what any father would think. Why is my son in love with a vampire child?

Jacob: Dad I don't choose on who I fall in love with. It just happens.

Billy: regardless I was still a little bit shocked.

Me: and now

Billy: Let's just say that I would rather my son be happy more than anything else (Billy hugs Jacob as the crowd awes)

Jacob: love you dad

Billy: love you too son

Me: aw a father's love. Now for the dare. (takes out cell phone) Hey Chris one EXTRA LARGE vegetarian pizza to go. Thanks babe.

(Chris comes in moments later with the pizza)

Chris: there you go

Me: Thanks Chris (hands him a twenty) keep the change.

Chris: thanks Ole Miss Chick (Chris leaves and the dare is on)

Me: Ok Emmett let's get r done

(Emmett grabs a slice of the pizza and takes a large bit of it)

Emmett: Oh my gosh this is sooooooo gross (Gagging)

Jacob: Who dares a vampire to eat a vegetarian pizza?

Quil: Yea at least let it be a meat lover's pizza.

Me: Guys chill once this is all over I'll order you all a pizza but right now this is all Emmett.

(Emmett finishes the pizza and tries not to gag)

Edward: Wow you're one real dare devil

Esme: Baby just go on ahead and throw it up

(Emmett runs to the bathroom and we hear him throw up the pizza)

Rosalie: Oh my baby

Carlisle: I got it covered (Carlisle disappears and comes back seconds later with a cup of Grizzly Bears blood.)

Me: Um…ok…gross

Carlisle: It will help sooth his stomach (Emmett walks in and Carlisle hands him the blood)

Me: Well that's all the time we have for the day and please send in your questions and dares. If we didn't put your question or dare up don't worry it will be up in the next chapters. Quil take us home.

Quil: Ole Miss Chick does not own Twilight or its characters; she just simply writes for the heck of it. So please send in your reviews, questions, and/or dares. When will answer them with the best of our ability

Me: Ah Emmett not on the rug.

(All waves as Never Think plays in the background)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: And we're back with more Twilight Q&A.

Leah: So what else is new?

Me: Me sticking my foot up your ass

(All the boys' oo and the girls look up)

Leah: You want a go Ole Miss Chick

Me: Bring it Fluffy

Jacob: Ladies. Ladies. Chillax and Leah you kick her butt and your toast (gets between me and Leah)

Jasper: Haha pay up Emmett

Emmett: Dang it. Jacob if you would have just let them fight it out then I would have had twenty bucks

Edward: You think that's bad I bet Jasper forty bucks that Ole Miss Chick was going to win

Me: You guys bet on me

Esme: Don't worry about it sweetie they bet all the time

Seth: and with that in mind let's move on with a question/dare from Eslisle Cullen: Hi you people... Emmett, what was the worst time you have had in your life with Rosalie? ~Eslisle Cullen.

Me: Hey Seth ok first off don't ever steal my job and second read out the next dare/question and you're going to be running with three legs. Am I clear?

Seth: Crystal.

Me: Ok well Emmett this is all you and if you want us to remove Rosalie then please let us know. (notice how Rosalie glares at Emmett as if to say I'll kill you if you tell)

Emmett: Actually there really hasn't been a time that was bad with Rosalie.

Me: uh huh…Edward?

Edward: Their anniversary. Emmett took Rosalie to an AC/DC concert and she kept complaining about the noise. So just to prove a point that she knew what she was talking about she attacked one of the security guards there and started frenzy.

Emmett: Ed!!

Rosalie: Edward Masen Cullen!!!!

Bella: Oh no not the full name.

Quil: Why?

Embry: What's wrong with the full name?

Carlisle: Trouble

Me: (to Jasper) Bet you 100 bucks that Rosalie and Emmett kill him.

Jasper: You're so on.

(Rosalie and Emmett chase Edward around the set)

Me: Well while they're blowing off some steam lets continue (Edward flashes past me and soon so does Rosalie and Emmett) with a question/dare from stefanlover12: YAY! I have bunch of questions! Carlisle Did you ever bite a banana to see if you can make a banana vampire!? Emmett Did you bite yourself whenever you get thirsty sometimes? Edward Why did you stay a virgin for so long? Jasper I think you totally rock by the way and uhh I understand your pain but why don't you just let YOUR feelings out in private? Dares! I dare Jacob to kiss Edward then Rosalie. I dare Carlisle to go crash his Mercedes Benz! I dare Edward to stand through 12 minutes of me attempting to learn how to play the guitar.

Carlisle: Um…maybe once…or twice

(Edward, Emmett and Rosalie stop chasing each other and look at Carlisle)

Edward: When? Where? Did it work?

Carlisle: Whoa slow down tiger

Emmett: Carlisle you have to give us some answers here

Carlisle: Yes. No. To get to the other side. 1.77245…

Jasper and Jacob: We don't want the square root of pi Carlisle.

Rosalie: You knew that Jacob?

Jacob: Yes blonde. Werewolves have brains

Edward: Guys as much as I find this interesting I would much rather like to know if Carlisle made a banana vampire

Carlisle: I am not authorized to answer that question

Edward: What?! What do you mean you cant answer…don't you walk away from me..Carlisle… stop singing Like A Virgin in your head…Carlisle!!!!

(both run off in the back of the stage and we hear something break)

Me: So Alice when does this end?

(Bella gets up and we hear Carlisle and Edward yell ow when she's backstage)

Alice: Right now

(Edward, Bella and Carlisle walk in moments later)

Bella: Don't worry I made them kiss and make up

Me: Ok… moving on. Emmett?

Emmett: do I ever bite myself when I get thirsty? No way.

Edward: Lier.

Emmett: Excuse me.

Edward: I said you're a lier

Emmett: Curse my thoughts and your mind reading ability.

Me: So you have?

Emmett: Only once and I realized something that day

Sam: What's that?

Emmett: I do not taste good

Me: (everyone laughs) So Edward tell us why did you stay a virgin for so long?

Edward: Who said I was a virgin before Bella?

(all eyes go wide)

Carlisle: Edward Masen Cullen.

Edward: just kidding. I love messing with people and to answer the question I guess I was just waiting for the right one. (looks at Bella with loving eyes)

Bella: I love you

Edward: I love you too.

Me and Jacob: Ahhhhhh PDA.

Jacob: Renesmee shield your eyes (covers the infants eyes)

Embry: moving on.

Jasper: I do let my feelings out.

Alice: When?

Jasper: when I'm out hunting

Edward: Wow who knew you had that much emotions

Jasper: and I can dig it

Me: ok and omg I can't believe these dares

(Edward and Jacob read the dares)

Edward and Jacob: GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jacob: I have to kiss (looks at Edward) him

Edward: and I have to kiss that (looks at Jacob)

Me: This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you two. Cause I like you both.

Bella: Don't worry Jake. Edward is a good kisser

Jacob: (makes a discusted face) ok……let's just get this over with.

Edward: First(goes over to Renesmee and hands her to Esme) I don't want her to see this

(Esme leaves with Renesmee)

Edward: Ok let's do this (Edward and Jacob lean into each other)

Me: Did I mention that the dares are optional…

Jacob: Yes (both him and Edward stop with smiles on their faces)

Me: Let me finish they're optional if it involves the opposite sex.

Edward: I love you (hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek)

Jacob: So I still got to kiss (glares at Rosalie) that

Me: Yep

Jacob: Ole Miss Chick, have I told you how pretty you look today

Me: Well thank you Jake but it's not getting you out of kissing Rosalie (Esme and Renesmee walk back in)

Jacob: Aw man

Quil: Hang on (runs to get camera) ok now

(Jacob and Rosalie lean in to kiss and soon lips come in contact)

Me: Hold it (camera flashes on cell phone and sends to everyone)

Jacob: Delete that

Me: ok ok (looks to crowd and whispers) check your phones

Carlisle: No I will not crash my car that cost me good money

Sam: Well Carlisle you can always get a new one

Carlisle: No

Me: Aw come on Carlisle it's not like that car holds anything valuable or anything

Carlisle: Wanna bet?

Jacob: Uh doc what are you hiding in that car? (Esme blushes)

Me: TMI and come on over here stefanlover12.

Stefanlover12: Hi.

Edward: Ok let's get this over with

(Two Hours later)

Edward: This is torcher

Me: Ok stefanlover12. Thank you for coming on the show

Stefanlover12: Thanks Ole Miss Chick

Me: no problem. So Edward how was it?

Edward: Does the term cruel and unusual punishment mean anything to you?

Bella: Oh poor baby

Edward: Damn right. I don't think I could do that again. (looks at readers) And don't you guys get any ideas.

Me: Well now that Edward's cooled off let's move on with another question/dare from PyroSky7: Hmm...Question for...Charlie first. What ran through your head when Jake phased? Carlisle: Have you ever seen a Child of the Moon? Are they as awesome as vamps if you have? Also to the auther: You should add the Voltori. Might just be me, but I love makin' fun of those guys xD thanks for reading. ~Sky the Pyro

Bella: yah the answer we all want to hear.

Edward: I know right

Me: Guys let's hear Charlie's answer (hands out popcorn)

Charlie: Well my first thought was Why is my best friend's son stripping in front of me and when he phased it was HOLY SHIT MY BEST FRIEND'S SON IS A WOLF!!!!!!

Me: Nice one Jake (gives Jacob a high five)

Jacob: Thank you very much

Me: So Carlisle? Have you ever seen a Child of the Moon?

Carlisle: No I haven't. I've heard stories about them but I've never truly seen one

Me: Do you know anyone who has?

Carlisle: Aro has

Me: Ok well I'm not getting in the mess called the Voltori so um no.

Alice: Don't blame ya and besides after what happened in Breaking Dawn I'm not letting anyone near them.

Edward: Same goes for me

Esme and Carlisle: Ditto for us

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper: Us too

Jacob: No one crosses the border unless one of us is with them (Both him and the pack phase)

Seth: Or without one of the Cullens

Me: Ok down doggies and guys don't look so hungry your kind of freaking me out here.

Edward: Yea ok

Jacob: Sure (phases back) well let's hear the last question for today

Me: Which is from The Writer0214: Nice job with the pizza, Emmett my Man! Now, for a dare. A dare for Emmett and Jasper. I dare Jasper to dress in Alice's clothes and Emmett to dress in Rosalie's!

Emmett: Well thank you and I have to do what?

Jasper: We have to do what?

Me: Be right back. Rosalie and Alice please follow me.

(Rosalie and Alice follow me into the back and we come back moments later with an outfit from each of their closets.)

Alice: Come on Jazzy this will be fun. (pulls Jasper up and leads him to the back)

Rosalie: Come on monkey man (pulls Emmett up and does the same)

Me: So anyone know any good songs?

(moments later Alice and Rosalie come out minus Emmett and Jasper)

Rosalie: Boys come on out

Alice: Yea come on guys it doesn't look that bad

Emmett: Which is why we're not coming out.

Me: Guys don't make me come in there

Jasper: Fine.

(Jasper and Emmett come out wearing short shorts and tank tops with matching high heels)

(Everyone starts laughing)

Emmett: Do these shorts make me look fat?

Jacob: I got to tell ya I thought Charlie's reaction to me stripping was priceless but this is tops it on the funny scale

Jasper: That's it we're out (both him and Emmett turn around and head backs stage)

Me: O no wait guys come back I wanna see something (boys turn around only to be greeted by everyone's camera flash and laughter)

Seth: This is so going on facebook.(once Jasper and Emmett come back in with their regular clothes on)

Me: Ok well you guys all know the drill read, review and repeat. Seth take us home

Seth: Ole Miss Chick does not own Twilight or its characters; she just simply writes for the heck of it. So please send in your reviews, questions, and/or dares. When will answer them with the best of our ability

(All waves as Never Think plays in the background)

Me: Quil what's Claire doing here?


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey everyone we're back and ready with more Q&A

Alice: Yea. We should so go shopping after this

Rosalie: Totally

Jasper: Hey can we talk about this after this part is done

Me: He's write let's begin with a question/dare from iSparkleCuzOfwilight: Seth: If and when you imprint if you have the choice what would that girl be like?

Edward: Everyone know you have only ever loved bella, but what about others, only vampires,that have loved you?

Jasper: Have you ever loved anyone besides Alice? Oh and by he way you the best Jasper! *smiles a dazzling smile*

Seth: Well imprint isn't by choice it just happens but if I had a say in whom I would imprint on I would have to say someone who isn't afraid to be herself, likes to take walks on the beach, and she has to like my friends otherwise that's a real turn off.

Me: Sounds like you have this all planned

Seth: I do.

Me: Well Seth any girl in the world would be lucky to have you

Seth: Thanks.

Jacob: Speaking of imprinting I have good news

Bella: What?

Jacob: Seth imprinted this morning

(All cheers while Seth blushes)

Me: But wait didn't you just say that you haven't imprinted yet

Seth: I haven't

Me: Then how is that possible

Jacob: Believe me it's possible. Once you imprint your scent changes.

Me: Oh really?

Jacob: Really.

Edward: Who's the lucky girl?

Seth: Well she's in this room and she's wearing blue jeans, boots with fur on them, and a dark blue shirt. (all eyes turn to me)

Me: WHOA BABY!!!!! That's why I feel a strong bond to you.

Sam: I thought her scent changed.

Me: Ok explain.

Jacob: When an imprint happens not only does the one who's imprinted scents change but so does the imprint herself.

Me: So that's it Seth imprinted on me and now I'm bonded with him forever

Embry: Pretty much yeah

Quil: Ahhh our baby imprinted. (goes over to Seth and hugs him fake crying. Seth pushes him away.)

Seth: Quil stop that and I am not a baby

Leah: Your our baby (hugs him)

Seth: Ok guys that enough let's let Ole Miss Chick finish up with this questions/dares.

Me: Thank you love. (kisses his cheek) btw Jasper it looks like someone has a crush on you

Jasper: What? (looks at the last part and smiles)

Me: Ok this next one is from James018: Glad I found this story, I love these Q&A things.

Edward: For someone so politically correct, your spelling's pretty appalling. It's "liar", not "lier". Also, did you ever find out the full extent to which your six-month departure affected Bella?

Jasper: Your "special power" is pretty interesting. I wonder, have you ever decided to have some "fun" manipulating other people's emotions? Even if you haven't, it must be pretty tempting.

Carlisle/Esme: Be honest - which of your "children" do you like most? Least?

Emmett: What do you think of public opinion that you're the most... immature of the Cullens?

Jacob: What was going through you mind when you kind of tried to "force the issue" with Bella? I think you're a good guy, but let's face it, you acted like a complete prick.

Alice: Is your shopping "addiction" exaggerated by fans? Or is it every bit as bad as they think?

All werewolves/vampires: Have you ever considered that the whole reason why you hate each other is... wait for it... that you think the other group _smells bad_? Unfortunately I can't think of a dare right now, maybe next time! James (James018)

P.S. For dramatic effect, you should probably put "smells bad" in italics.

Edward: It's not my fault it's the writers fault

Me: Sorry dude. I'm dyslexic. I can't spell or learn the way others can. I'll try and do better next time sorry.

Seth: It's ok sweetie

Edward: (to Sam) are the ones who imprint always like this?

Sam: Hopelessly in love? Yes

Edward: How long does it last?

Sam: It's not as bad after a while but they are hopelessly devoted to each other until one of them dies.

Bella: Edward, everyone who has imprinted is devoted to the imprint

Edward: and you know this how?

Bella: When you left in New Moon and I hung out with Jacob all the time.

Edward: So I leave for several months and you learn about imprinting

Me: Hey guys let's stay on topic please. Um Jasper you're up.

Jasper: I have actually. I once made Edward have so many emotions that it wasn't even funny.

(all the Cullen's laugh and everyone looks at them like they had grown two heads)

Jacob: Hey Jazz. Do ya mind filling us in a little bit here man?

Jasper: Ok well it was 100 years after I had moved in and we were living in Paris.

Jacob and Seth: Oo la la

Jasper: Anyway we were bored one day at home so I looked over at Emmett, who had just gotten back from a hunting trip, and said "bet you I can make everyone's emotions run wild." And he said "Five bucks says you can't?" Well we waited for a while before Edward came in and decided that he was to be our victim.

Edward: Guys come on enough.

Alice: No it's getting good

Carlisle: Yea Edward hush so he can finish.

Me: Continue

Jasper: Anyway I decided that sad would be a good one so I tried that one and he ended up crying in front of Esme. Then just for fun I made him happy then sad again.

Rosalie: This continued on for awhile until we all knew what was going on.

Jasper: Yea. Too bad Esme was the one to figure it out.

Charlie: How'd she do it?

Carlisle: She said something about Edward changing emotions at the drop of a hat and that's when it kicked in.

Jasper: I didn't get in trouble though

Alice: Yea because you changed everyone's emotions so we wouldn't be mad at you.

Jasper: exactly

Emmett: You should have been there it was so funny.

Me: I bet. (looks at crowd) Now you be the judge what's worse. A girl PMSing or Edward PMSing?

All but Edward: Edward

Me: I meant our readers but it's true. Anyway moving on. Esme, Carlisle?

Carlisle: You know that has still yet been decided.

Me: Well one would think that Edward would be yours but are you serious you have no favorites?

Esme: We love our children all equally. Sure Edward is older but that doesn't mean that we don't love them all just the same

Me: (to no one in particular) Should have known she'd say that.

Emmett: I AM NOT IMMATURE! Am I?

All: No no of course not

(Emmett gives everyone a look)

All: Yea. You are.

Me: but we mean it in a loving way.

Emmett: You're just saying that cause you're my family

Me: Um Emmett…I'm not in your family

Carlisle: Sweetie you joined the family when Seth here imprinted

Me: Damn this thing works in cool ways

Edward: You're telling me

Jacob: Ok so what was going through my mind when I tried to "force the

issue" with Bella? Well I guess I was thinking that she liked me back so I thought that it would be a good idea to just throw it out there.

Sam: I tried to tell him no but he's too hard headed

Leah: Which explains why he turned Alpha on you

Me: Ok guys I don't want a fight breaking out over here. There's a kid in here and I don't want to see a pretty little piece paper looking at me saying that I'm being sued.

Jacob: Sure think Ole Miss Chick. Any way I was pretty when she said she loved Edward but as you all can tell I got over it when this P.Y.T came into the picture (tickles Renesmee under her chin and kisses her head)

Emmett: P.Y.T?

Seth: Pretty Young Thang

Rosalie: Did you just say thang?

Seth: Why yes I did.

Jacob: (To me) The kids hopeless thank God he has you otherwise this might suck

Seth: I heard that!!!

Me: Easy baby. You can kill him after the Q and A. Alice?

Edward: Dude you don't even need Alice to answer this I can tell you first hand that it is a bad as it seems

Me: Edward!!!

Alice: Well as much as I hate to admit it's true.

Me: Well dang.

Edward: See even she admits it

Me: Shut up Edward. Ok and now for the group question.

Billy: it is, in a way, very true that is one of the reasons but the other percent is because of the legends.

Me: Which is the one with the woman and such

Billy: exactly but since the treaty has been broken (all looks at Edward and Jacob)

Edward: We needed more ground in case they tried to hurt my daughter

Bella: Our daughter.

Edward: Right sorry babe.

Billy: But still Jacob didn't have to grant permission

Jacob: But I did, dad and nothing can change that. I'm the Alpha and what I say goes.

Sam: Excuse me?

Jacob: Well aside from Sam here but you get it. Anyway that's not the only reason why I did it; I did it for Nessie too

Me: That's so sweet.

Charlie: O god not another chick flick

Billy: This whole book is a chick flick

Charlie: Even worse.

Me: Regardless the decision has been made and there's no stopping it unless, knock on wood, Jacob dies or Sam, if he agrees with his decision.

Sam: Hey I don't care so long as nothing else bad happens.

Me: Good. Ok enough of this negative talking let's move on with a question/dare from The Writer0214: Emmett, my apologies. Sorry about the dares I think of. You're one of my fave characters (my ex-girlfriend got me hooked. Yeah, I'm a dude). And I love making fun of and torturing my fave characters. But ya gotta admitt--if looks could kill? Oh, boy! *laughs* I was choking! Oh, and Jasper, you're one of my faves, too. But on a more serious note... Emmett, what is your reaction to the allegations that Edward is hitting on Rosalie? Bella, comments? Edward, Rosalie? Any words in your defense? Guilty or not guilty?

Emmett: Ole Miss Chick you should invent a law that says that readers cannot make fun of their favorite characters.

Me: Sorry Em. I can't do that.

Jasper: and why is that?

Me: Because it's fun to watch.(all laughs but Emmett and Jasper)

Seth: I love you

Me: I love you too (kisses him)

Edward: (to Jacob) I wonder what their kids will be like. (Jacob snickers)

Me: Edward shut up now and Jacob wipe that smile off your face.

Jacob: What are you gonna do if we don't?

Edward: Yea.

Me: This (lifts them up with mind and hangs them by their shirts on a metal bar

Jacob and Edward: PUT US DOWN!!!!

Me: say the magic word.

Jacob and Edward: PLEASE!!!!

Me: Well sense you're begging (Sets them down safely on the ground) Anymore cracks? (all shake heads) Good. So Emmett what do you think?

Emmett: I think it's stupid. I mean come on Rosalie and I are so devoted to each other. Same with Bella and Edward. There is no way that that will ever happen

Edward: I second that. I'm in love with Bella so…

Bella: and I am in love with Edward.

Rosalie: Love this pure cannot be broken.

Me: Wow that's deep

Sam: Yea

Carlisle: So you guys plea?

Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie: Not guilty

Carlisle: Ok well we'll have a twenty minute recess while the jury decide on who's right

(Jury that consists of everyone but Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie leave to decide)

(Twenty minutes later)

Carlisle: Has the jury decided?

Sam: We have your honor. We find the defendants….. not guilty.

Edward: Ha-ha told you

Me: Whatever. Moving on with tessababy1: i dare bella and edward to make out in front of Charlie

Me: Oh I am all for this.

Charlie: I'm not

Me: No one cares. Ok so since there are no rules that she sent in I shall come up with them. Ok the kiss can't last for more than 2 minutes and Charlie cannot interfere. Are we clear Charlie?

Charlie: Yes ma'am

Me: ok and the time starts now.

Jacob: Wait (picks Renesmee up and leaves behind the stage)

Seth: He's clear

Me: time starts now

(Edward and Bella start kissing and Charlie gags, meanwhile Emmett is timing)

Emmett: and time (after 2 minutes)(Edward and Bella pull apart)

Edward: Damn why couldn't it be longer

Me: Cause I made the rules

Bella: Ok that's enough. Jacob you can come in now

Jacob: (comes in with Renesmee in his arms) Sorry she's still so young

Me: You treat her like you were the one who had her

Jacob: Well excuse me if my protective instincts kick in

Me: Well that's it for today. Edward take us home.

Edward: Ole Miss Chick does not own Twilight or its characters; she just simply writes for the heck of it. So please send in your reviews, questions, and/or dares. We will answer them with the best of our ability

Me: Bye now (waves)

(All waves and Never Think starts playing in the background)


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey guys ok we're back with more Twilight Q&A

Jacob: Swe-et

Seth: Oh yea I could go at this all day

Rosalie: Oh please the only reason you say that is because Ole Miss Chick is your imprint

Carlisle: I think the correct term would be mate

All: What?

Carlisle: I did some research

Me: (weirded out) Yea. Ok so our first question/dare is from Team Edward 4 Life:

hey guys.. this is pretty awesome..anyways time for the questions...

Edward: the first day you saw bella after you came back did you immediately

feel like you were going to practically kill her again like the first day you

saw her?...I mean that was pretty intense... you worked hard.. then left her

so im sure her scent was not the same as before you left...

and also another question fo you edward is... How could you even think it

would be in bella's best interest if you left her? I mean she was practically

well not practically but literally in love with you...

Bella: If Edward would have been gone longer do you think that you and Jacob

would have ever got together?... Im just wondering... you were clinging to him pretty tight during New Moon...

Jacob: Knowing that Bella was hurting during New Moon did you think you had

a chance with her?...If not why did you try?

Emmett: Why do yo always make fun of Edward and Bella? Especially when it

comes to their sex life?

Jasper: When Alice had the vision of either Edward killing Bella or her

becoming a vampire what did that mean to you? cuz if Edward would have killed

her that would have meant that you were the most recent one who had trouble it would be Edward then.. and if Bella became a vampire, which she did, that

would have meant that you were going to be the newest one to the vegitarian

life style... so how did it make you feel?

Alice: With having Jasper as your true love did you ever feel that you

absolutely had to be positive that he wasn't going to kill Bella by using your visions or did you check just to make sure?

and now for the Dares...

Alice: I dare you to actually let Bella pick out her outfit without any

advice what so ever from who ever for one entire week...

Edward: I dare you to makeout with Alice infront of everyone..

Jacob: I dare you to kiss Emmett on the lips infront of everyone...because

you would do it if it was bella I bet..

Emmett: I dare you to not make any bets for 3 months straight...

Jasper: since I dared Emmett to not make any bets I dare you to make him want

to bet you so badly but if he bets you... you have to dare him to kiss Alice

right infront of you... NO Cheating...

WELL I know thats alot you can spread them out... IM just curious like

everyone else... so yeah... thanks for putting this up... It will definately

be interesting... thanks again... and have a great day...

Edward: I did feel like I was about to kill her again, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Emmett: Yea because you ate enough mountain lion to feed two.

Edward: It was as for her protection

Jasper: Ed face it you were miserable

Me: was it that bad

Esme: He could barely move he was so full

Me: Good lord Edward

Edward: Again it was for her protection and the same reason for when I left her. I was stupid and didn't want to hurt her. Trust me leaving her was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life.

Jacob: Gosh this sounds like a soap opera

Me: You're telling me.

Alice: On the positive side at least he came back

Me: Yea after you and Bella saved him from getting killed.

Carlisle: Ok kids no fighting here Edward did want he thought was best and apparently it wasn't. All that matters now is that they got back together, got married and have a beautiful daughter.

Me: Yea you're right Carlisle. So Bella what do you think?

Bella: I think so but with the whole imprinting thing it just wouldn't last long.

Me: So you two would have gotten together but there would be no spark or anything?

Bella: Exactly

Jacob: I agree (all looks at him like he had just grown an extra head) what? I just can't picture myself without Renesmee

Sam and Billy: Who are you and what have you done with Jacob?

Jacob: I'm right here and it's all true.

Me: Wow well its official the poor kid has lost his mind.

Emmett: Agreed

Jacob: I mean to answer the question I did think that I had a chance but it just became bogus when Bella and Edward got married. That was the one moment I realized that I loved her so much that I was willing to let her go for her happiness.

Me: Wow Jacob.

Jacob: yea

(Everyone has tears in their eyes and Edward and Bella get up to hug Jacob)

Edward: Who knew you were sensitive

Jacob: Just never got to know me I guess

Me: Well either way we finally got to see a different side of Jacob Black. So all Team Edward's please think twice next time you are asked what team you are. No I'm totally kidding.

Seth: So what team are you love?

Me: I am Team Seth

Edward: They make that?

Me: No actually I'm Team Jacob and Team Seth so either way I'm a werewolf through and through.

Sam: Nice (gives me a high five)

Quil: We have another pack member

Embry: Hang on buddy more like we have another imprint who knows our secret.

Jacob: Well either way it's all good.

Me: Sweet. So Emmett it looks like you have a question.

Emmett: Why do I tease them? Well mostly because its fun and I have nothing else better to do.

Bella: Well that explains so much.

Jasper: I mostly didn't care I just knew that it was going to happen and was pissed that it wasn't me.

Me: What about after the transformation?

Jasper: OK only then was I pissed to the max. But that was because she had so much control. I didn't even have that much control when I was a newborn.

Me: But it happened?

Jasper: Exactly I just couldn't grasp on how that was possible.

Bella: What about now?

Jasper: Still a mystery but I got over it.

Me: Well that's good.

Alice: Of course I kept tabs on Jazz like a hawk. Edward was so set on keeping her alive that I just couldn't help it.

Me: What would happen when he did slip up? And by that I mean like almost attack her?

Alice: We would always remind him of Carlisle and what he would say.

Me: Did it work?

Alice: Most of the time. Other times we had to use Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward

Edward: But the two that always seemed to work the most was Alice and Carlisle

Jasper: Well if you lived in the same house as us then you would be like that too

Me: I bet and I'm sorry for adding on to that question but I couldn't help it. Ok know for the dirty dares.

Charlie: Excuse me?

Me: Just kidding. Ok any way Alice the dare starts now.

Alice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Bella leaves and goes to her closet. She pulls out some blue jeans and a tank top)

Alice: Are you trying to kill me?

Me: Not us more like the readers sending in these dares for you to not dress someone.

Alice: Just let this end.

Jasper: It will (eyes turn black)

Carlisle: Jazz remember who you are? (him and the others get in front of Jasper and try to calm him down)

Me: Uh Seth what are you doing? (Seth holds me close to him and the wolf pack gets in front of all the imprints)

Seth: Protecting you incase Jasper can't get a hold of himself within the next twenty seconds.

Carlisle: Jazz calm down. Remember who you are

Jasper: (eyes turn back to original color and everyone backs off)

Me: Good job ok well let's move on before something like this happens again. *reads next dare* Spoke too soon.

Jacob: What?

Edward and Alice: HELL NO WAY!!!!

Me: Well guys that's what the person wants?

Alice: Well cant we make it so there's no incest

Edward: and by the looks of the next dare can we also make it so there's no gayness on it

Me: Don't read ahead and sorry guys I wish I could but I promise everything will be G rated. Besides technically you two aren't really brother and sister.

Carlisle: True that. So really there's no incest to it

Me: Exactly and since there's no time limit and I since I love you guys so much I will only make it last for about (thinks)… one minute.

Edward: One minute

Me: Ok two

Edward: Two minutes

Alice: Edward shut up I don't wanna try for three

Me: and time starts (looks at Emmett)

Emmett: Now (starts watch)

(Edward and Alice start to kiss.) (Two minutes later they stop)

Me: Well that was awkward

Edward: Ya think

Alice: Gross (wipes mouth)

Me: Ok well at least you're not Emmett or Jacob right now

Jacob: No not gonna happen.

Me: yea we figured it

Emmett: Dude I'm not kissing him he's like a brother to me

Edward: I dare you not to dare for three months

Emmett: I'd rather kiss a dog

Jacob, Leah, Seth and Sam: Excuse me

Emmett: Oh no affense.

Edward: Hey its either give up on daring or kiss Jacob Black the choice is yours

Emmett: (looks at Jacob then at Rosalie) I'll take the not daring for three months

Me: Wow that sucks because Jasper's dare is to dare you to make you want to dare. If not then he has to kiss Alice for five minutes straight in front of you, but not just any old peck on the lips but a full out make out.

Jasper: Sweet

Rosalie: Wait it says nothing in here about it being five minutes

Me: That was just for my own little pleasure

Rosalie and Emmett: Cruel person

Me: I know it. Ok moving on with a question/dare from Eslisle Cullen: hi! It's me again, Eslisle cullen, I have a dare for Jasper, and Seth... I dare Jasper and Seth to let Alice and Rosalie play dress-up with you, then, wear the outfits to a nightclub... ~Eslisle Cullen x

Jasper: No. No more I'm through with playing Barbie with Alice and Rosalie

Seth: and I'm sorry but sweetheart you aren't going to find this mess in a dress

Me: Ok fine (looks at Rosalie and Alice and the two know what I'm thinking thanks to Alice's visions)

Edward: You two better start running like now (looks at Seth and Jasper)

Seth: Why?

Jasper: She didn't

Edward: She did

Rosalie and Alice: Oh boys (Jasper and Seth start running while the girls start chasing them around the studio)

Me: Well this could take a awhile (Everything stops and everyone looks at Rosalie and Alice who have stopped running)Or it could take less than a minute

Edward: Never underestimate Alice and Rosalie

Emmett: Hey where's Jazz and Seth

(both boys run out from behind the studio wearing red dresses and high heels)

Seth and Jasper: Give us back our clothes Rosalie

Rosalie: Aw does the big bad vampire and puppy want their clothes back (holds them up over her head while the boys try to take them away)

Seth: Rose come on this isn't funny

Me: (takes a picture with her camera) Ok Rosalie you can give them their clothes back I got the picture

Seth: Thank you baby (gives me a kiss after changing into his sweat pants and t shirt)

Alice: Aw but they didn't get to wear them at a night club

Me: I know but we can post these pics at a night club

Jacob: Sweet

Me: Totally. Ok well how about a question/dare from tessababy1:ok first i havent read breaking dawn im on new moon and started on eclipse anyway i dare whoever is Renesmee's parents i think its bella and edward? anyway i dare you to let me babysit Renesmee and i have a question does Renesmee have a special talent like Edward or not and also what is it if she has one

Bella and Edward: Ummmmm

Me: Uh yea um I don't really think I'm obligated to tell you that. It's usually better to let them find out for themselves.

Jacob: Ah come on Miss Chick just tell her

Edward: It's not the telling her the story that's bugging me and Bella

Bella: It's the fact that she wants to babysit our daughter that's the problem.

Me: Well regardless tessababy1 it's better for you to read the book then for you to find out yourself by a friend but I will tell you that she is Edward and Bella's daughter and yes she has a power but I will not say anything else. The rest will still be a mystery.

Edward: As for the babysitting thing why don't you meet up with Bella and I and we'll discuss this with you.

Me: Ok well this is going to be kinda new we have two submissions from human alice:

i have a dare for the pack they have to dress up as the spice girls and sing

wannabe and dance like them oh and no protest when everyone takes pics and

vids to post all over the internet. :D i love to torture the pack :D oh and

seth is the only one who can get out of this for his super cuteness!

alice were do you shop more online or in the stores?!?! and bella i dare you

to go on a shopping tri with alice non-stop for three days and ley alice buy

you what ever you want. oh and she gets to pick your outfits the 3 days 2 (to

make up for makeing alice get dressed by the wolves) BETHANY ily seth

Sam: No that's not fair if the pack has to do it then so does Seth I don't care if he is cute (everyone looks at him like he's crazy) Oh you guys know what I mean

Jacob: Hang on man ok yes Seth you have to do it. Number one because I'm the alpha for you and number two because it would just be too damn funny

Me: Sam, Jacob you both are aware that that includes you right

Sam and Jacob: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Me: And Lights (Emmett gets the light) Camera (Jasper and Alice on camera) Action (Edward and Bella begin recording/ taking pictures)

(The dress up as the spice girls and sing wannabe and dance like them)

Me: That was scary (once they finish and change back into their sweats and shirts)

Edward: Yea

Alice: Again anywhere I see some nice clothes that could use a little Alice touch btw Bella our shopping spree starts next week

Me: Ah man that's when my final exams start

Bella: Well you can come too

Me: Ok.

Seth: Well then I guess that means I'll see you at dinner love

Me: Oo sounds like a date

Jacob: Well it should be

Alice: Oo can I plan your wedding

Edward: Alice they just met and he just imprinted let them get to know each other first

Alice: Ok ok but I want details after ward

Me: Deal ok and our final question/dare for the day is from beautifulandmysterious: Very original idea. Really funny. Could you ask Jasper what Maria was like? And what it was like joining the Cullen family?

Jasper: Well Maria was…..different. She was defiantly someone that I wouldn't want to come in contact with again

Me: That bad

Edward: Oh yea. Jazz please I really don't wanna live your memory

Jasper: Sorry Ed

Edward: It's ok

Me: Well that concludes today's chapter of Twilight Q&A Bella you know what to do.

Bella: Ole Miss Chick does not own Twilight or its characters; she just simply writes for the heck of it. So please send in your reviews, questions, and/or dares. We will answer them with the best of our ability

Me: See ya soon (waves)

(All waves and Never Think plays in the background)


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** Hey everyone welcome back to Twilight Q&A

**Leah:** Dude I'm sorry but we need to make these welcome lines more exciting

**Me:** I agree but how?

**Embry:** Let the readers decide. Send in your ideas for a more exciting entrance line the best ones will be our new entrance lines.

**Me:** You heard the werewolf send them in. Besides mine suck.

**Seth:** Awe babe maybe this next question/ dare will cheer you up. It's from stefanlover12: LOL! Man I did some stupid stuff and thanks for maiking Edward seem all well angry cause I am terrible at the guitar! I was suprised Em and Jazz had to wear Alice and Roasealies clothes it was funny! I have a dare and a quieston for Rose and Em and Jazz. Ok Rosealie will you help me get back at my friend who is going to post an embracing picture of me on a website I created?That was the question and here is the dare! I dare you to deal with my idiot friend Leonardo screaming pie in you ear for 5 hours. Emmett you rock and uhh what was your most embarrassing thing from when you were human? The dare I dare you to go to Canada for three months with out Rosealie. Jasper will you help me get over my depression of my great grandma dieing? The dare is the same as Emmett's just with out Alice.

**Rosalie:** Yes. I love getting revenge on people. Ok first off do you have an embarrassing photo of her?

**Me:** Rose seriously?

**Rosalie:** Yea. Come on you would love to be me for a day

**Me:** I'm sure I would but that's not what I'm talking about what I'm saying is what are the odds of her having an embarrassing pic of her friend?

**Edward:** 1 in a thou…

**Me:** Edward I was joking

**Edward:** Oh I thought you were serious

**Me:** No. Look stefanlover12 what you're going to want to do is find a picture that….oh wait that's the same as what she is going to do to you.

**Rosalie:** See. So what you are going to want to do is find a picture of her that is just as embarrassing maybe a video and post it on the same website or you can change it so that she can't post the pic on your website.

**Emmett, Jasper and Edward: **Please change your mind, please change your mind

**Me: **Guys face it the poor kid aint gonna change her mind.

**Jasper:** We can always hope

**Seth:** What good is that going to do

**Edward:** Hopefully change her mind

**Jacob:** Whatever

**Me:** Ok and Rose yes you have to deal with her cousin doing this

**Rosalie:** Dang it

**Me:** Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the show stefanlover12 and her cousin Leonardo.

**Stefanlover12:** (walks in with cousin on tow waving) Hey its good to be here

**Leonardo:** PIE!!!!!

**Me: **Ok Leonardo you just go over there right next to Rosalie and five hours?

**Stefanlover12:** Yep

**Me:** Ok all but Rosalie and Leonardo earplugs at the ready (everyone puts the earplugs in) An now

**Leonardo:** (screams in Rosalie's ear) PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(This goes on for five hours so we all sit down and read a book, play video games or hang on the computer)

**Me: **and time (Leonardo stops Rosalie punches him and we take off the plugs) let's have a hand for our special guests (all applaud as stefanlover12 and Leonardo leave the set)

**Rosalie:** I'm going to kill that little brat

**Me:** Rose relax its just a show

**Rosalie:** I wasn't talking about him (looks at me)

**Me:** You wanna go blonde

**Rosalie:** Bring it on Mutt lover

(Rose and I get into a fight but stop when Seth grabs me and Emmett grabs Rosalie)

**Seth:** Baby take it easy

**Me:** No I wanna kill her

**Seth:** No I love you

**Me:** Then let me go if you love me

**Seth:** I'm not going to because I love you (I stop and look at him then I look over at Rosalie and Emmett, who is whispering words in her ear, then I turn back to Seth.

**Me:** I love you too (we kiss and he lets me go)

**Leah:** Ok guys that's just gross. Get a room

**Seth:** (picks me up) ok

**Leah:** (face turns white) I was kidding

**Me:** So where we (Seth sets me on his lap once he is back on the couch) Ok Emmett do your thing.

**Emmett:** I don't really remember much from when I was human but I will say that it was when that bear killed me

**Me:** Should have known

**Emmett:** as for the dare well not going to happen unlike Edward I will admit that I can't be away from my love (kisses Rosalie)

**Me: **ok Jasper your turn

**Jasper: **Dare aint going to happen for the same reason as Emmett's only I don't wanna be away from Alice as for the emotions well…I guess I could give it a shot

**Me:** Stefanlover12 come on out (she comes back on stage and goes right up to Jasper) ok so Jazz you do your thing

**Jasper:** (gets all of stefanlover12's sadness and turns it to happiness)

**Me:** That was quick

**Jasper:** Years of practice

**Me:** Sweet (stefanlover12 leaves the set) Ok lets comtinue with a question/dare from 4ever: emmet,how does it feel to loose an arm wrestling match,not just to a girl,but to BELLA ?how do u sleep at night?

**Emmett:** I don't want to talk about it.

**Rosalie:** (leans into me) his pride was hurt when that happened

**Me:** I bet I would hate to be Emmett. (Emmett casts me an evil look) Moving on with a question/dare from Twilight-Forever-Love: ooh. okay. i have a question for edward: Will you marry me? Or at least go on a date with me? Or at least kiss me? lol. If not any of those, then just a hug? lol. I love you Edward. Bella don't worry. I won't take him! lol. love, Jessica E. aka Twilight-Forever-Love.

**Edward:** Well since I can't marry, date or kiss you I guess it's a hug then

**Bella:** And if she even thinks about getting frisky with my man its on

**Me:** Ok well with that in mind Twilight-Forever-Love come on out

(Twilight-Forever-Love comes out from backstage)

**Twilight-Forever-Fan:** Hi. It's so good to be here

**Me:** Its good to have you here. Ok so are you ready to be hugged by the hot-sexy…

**Seth:** Excuse me?

**Me:** Other than you love (Seth kisses me and I move on) Edward Cullen

**Twilight-Forever-Love:** You know it

**Me:** Ok then Edward?

(Edward goes up to Twilight-Forever-Love and hugs her. She faints)

**Me:** Yea ok. Brett, Chris, come get this fallen reader.

(Chris and Brett get Twilight-Forever-Love from off the ground and carry her off)

**Edward:** Well that was uncanny

**Me:** Yeppers. Moving on people; with a question/dare from twilighter021: YAY MY TURN:D Questions: Alice can you everfall out of love with Jasper? Carlisle if a vampire ran head first into a wall whot would happen? Carlisle can you turn me into a vampire? JASPER CAN YOU MARRY ME? Renesmee how did you fell when you where in Bella?? Carlisle can you cange your name to like Tom cuz you know what i HATE spelling your name? Alice whats you fave. song? Edward if Bella naver went cliff diving where would you be? Bella whats your fave. animal 2 eat? And to all of the shape shifters that have inpinted how are they doing?? and JASPER CAN YOU MARRY ME? dares: i dare jasper to marry me i dare alice NOT to kill me ~*~Sara~*~

**Alice:** Can I ever fall out of love with Jasper? Well I hope not. I love Jasper more than anything. (gives Jasper a loving look and the two kiss)

**Me:** I love true love

**Carlisle:** Me too.

**Alice:** my favorite song is "In My Place" by Coldplay

**Me:** Cool. Carlisle it's your turn.

**Carlisle:** To answer the questions the wall would break if you were watching the Twilight movie Edward falls in the floor smashing the wood in the floor it would basically be like that.

**Me:** Wow I never thought of it like that.

**Carlisle**: Yea well it's all in science

**Me:** Ugh Doc can we not talk about science I just got out of school for summer

**Carlisle:** Sure now what did that last question say (reads question) I am sorry I cannot do that unless you are dying

**Me:** Hang on a minute Jazz Carlisle still has one more. I want all questions/dares to be together.

**Carlisle:** Can I change my name? Well I suppose I could but I don't want to.

**Me:** Ok Jasper now you can begin

**Jasper:** Well my heart is to Alice so no (kisses Alice as the others look at their lovers with loving eyes and kiss them)

**Me:** Renesmee?

(Renesmee is a little bit shy so she hinds behind Edward. He picks her up and starts speaking to her in Spanish)

**Edward:** Qué está equivocado mi niño

**Jacob:** What is he saying?

**Me:** He said What is wrong my child?

**Renesmee:** Quiero responder a su pregunta

**Me:** I want to answer her question

**Edward:** Entonces, ¿por qué no te

**Me:** Then why don't you

**Renesmee:** No sé cómo

**Me:** I don't know how. (smiles gets up from my seat and walks over to the two. I put a reassuring hand on Edward's arm and get down to Renesmee's level) Muéstrame

**Renesmee:** (smiles and puts a hand to my forehead)

**Seth:** What do you see love?

**Me:** (looks up when Nessie removes her hand and smiles) She said it was semi dark and very tight. She wanted to move but didn't in fear of hurting Bella.

**Bella:** (takes her daughter in her arms and kisses her head) You could never hurt me honey

**Me:** Edward?

**Edward:** I think I would be where I am now because, as explained before, being away from Bella really hurt me and those months away really showed me just how much I loved her.

**Me:** So you would be here now? Doing this? Talking to me and all these fans?

**Edward:** Yea

**Me:** Well that's great I personally think that he would not have lasted another day without her. Bella?

**Bella:** Oo it's a tie between mountain lion and cougar.

**Me:** Can't decide?

**Bella:** Nope

**Me:** I hate it when that happens. Ok guys?

**Sam:** Fabulous

**Jacob:** Incredible

**Jared:** Excellent

**Paul:** Couldn't be happier

**Quil:** Super

**Seth:** Fantastic

**Me:** I can see you guys are proud, doting lovers.

**Sam:** We are.

**Edward:** Well on behalf of the Cullen clan I would just like to say that we are happy you all. And Seth was lucky enough to catch a beautiful young girl himself.

**Me:** Edward.

**Jacob:** Regardless we are happy for him. He was just a young pup until he met you.

**Sam:** Now he has a good reason to protect.

**Me:** So that's why you guys are always territorial?

**Jared:** Well kinda

**Me:** What you mean?

**Jacob:** He means as in we don't really have a reason to protect until we imprint. Only then will we actually have a reason to protect.

**Quil:** When we imprint our instincts kick in on over drive and we instantly know when something is wrong.

**Embry:** It gets worse when a baby is involved

**Sam:** Like our child or if the imprint is a baby herself.

**Me:** Makes since.

**Jasper:** For the last time no….(catches the dare) Please tell that I don't have to do the dare?

**Me:** You don't have to do the dare.

**Jasper:** Now say it like you mean it.

**Me:** Jazz honey I would if I could but sadly I can't don't worry it won't be legalized

**Jasper:** Good

**Me:** In Germany

**Jasper:** That's it. (runs off)

**Me:** Ok well he will come back he just won't be married. The next question/dare is from The Writer0214: Well, Emmett... Truly, my apologies for the dare. But this next one, you can blame it on my cousin! Believe me--I had nothing to do with this. I tried to dissuade her from asking you. I wouldn't ask you this... But she asked me to ask you: If you're so big and strong and tough, why'd you get beaten up by a stupid bear? I swear! My cousin made me do it!

**Emmett:** Is there any law that says that I can't bite/kill the people who ask the questions?

**All:** Yes.

**Emmett:** Ok well for starters I was human when it happened and I was not a vampire then.

**Me:** Out of the mouths of babes as Nana would say. (everyone looks at me confused) Figure of speech and Nana is my grandmother. (everyone nods their heads) Well that's it for today join us again next time with more dares and more questions. Limits will be tested and please remember if I don't have your questions/dares up they will be up next time. In the meantime Alice you know what to do?

**Alice:** Ole Miss Chick does not own Twilight or its characters; she just simply writes for the heck of it. So please send in your reviews, questions, and/or dares. We will answer them with the best of our ability

**Me:** Bye (all waves as Never Think plays in the background)


	7. Chapter 7

Seth: Hey everyone welcome back to Twilight Q&A.

Me: Nicely done love.

Seth: Thanks babe (kisses me and the others make a gagging sound)

Me: Hey you guys don't say that when you kiss your better half

Jacob: We know we're just picking with you

Me: Ok well just so you guys know I'm a little bit under the weather right now so if things dont turn out right I'm sorry. Ok so our first question/dare is from TdiBridgette: Hi tdibridgette here I have of all this is weird,but uh I am ok with Rosalie uh he is so, is ok just like Edward.(Not that they look the same.)Alice is AWESOME!Oh did I just say that?!Well she is.I dare Edward to kiss I dare Bella to kiss many crazy I have no I dare Jacob to k-k-kiss Alice,Jasper, HUG!Uh I feel crazy.I always am!I want to meet them!please bring me in!It dosen't matter what I look like. But if you do bring me in,call me by I miss someone?Oh is not a girly 's a tom she's a vampire too.

Edward: Oh come on.

Me: Think of it as a brotherly kiss

Emmett: It don't have to be brotherly to be disturbing

Me: Whatever. Just do it

Edward/Emmett: I am not kissing him on the lips

(Everyone looks at them with shocked expressions)

Me: No one ever said kissing on the lips. Just kiss his cheek

Edward/Emmett: Fine

(Edward kisses Emmett's cheek)

Me: See now wasn't so bad was it?

Alice: Trust me it was

Seth and Jacob: How?

Rosalie: Well in the beginning none of us really got along too well so I order to make us stop Esme would make us hug and kiss

Me: Sounds like something my aunts would use on me and my cousins

Esme: It worked though

Me: Ok. Um Rosalie and Bella you two are up

(Bella kisses Rosalie on her cheek)

Me: Enough said. Jacob.

Jacob: You guys have got to be kidding me? I have to kiss my dad at least give me a real dare

Me: Don't worry your time will come (has an evil smerk on her face)

Seth: Babe is there something you wanna tell us

Me: No

(Jacob kisses Billy)

Carlisle: I'm starting to agree with Jacob

(Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle do a group hug)

Me: Ok well guys I am happy to say that we have a guest appearance on the show and I know what you're thinking. We have guest on the show all the time but this one is special. This is a vampire guest appearance everyone put your hands together for Zephyr.

Zephyr: (walks in wearing blue jeans and a AC/DC t shirt)

Me: Sup dude welcome to the show

Zephyr: Thanks for having me

Me: No problem ok well you know the gang so need for introductions

Zephyr: Sweet I can't believe I'm here

Edward: Well it's great to have ya (hugs Zephyr as does everyone else)

Me: Moving on with a question from…

Zephyr: Wait so are you saying that I can stay here?

Me: Duh besides Carlisle wants to ask you some questions.

Carlisle: Yea so come on a sit and tell me what's your diet?

Zephyr: Animal's blood

Carlisle: Sweet

Me: as I was saying our next question is from **Angel-girl-656: OMG I LOVE EDWARD**

**Question for Bella- why didn't you realize that you could have a child with**

**Edward?**

**Question for Jacob- Why didn't you stop Bella when she ran off to save**

**Edward?**

**Question for Edward- Why the hell did you go to kill yourself? why not ask**

**Alice first before killing your self?**

**Question for Esme- Why did you pick gardening as one of your hobbies?**

**Dare For Jasper- I dare you to kiss Bella for 10 mins then kiss Jacob for 5**

**then Emmet for 2. No backing out and Nessie has to watch then Jasper has to**

**compare the kisses and tell everyone who was the best.**

Bella: I guess I just never really thought about it until it actually happened.

Edward: I didn't even think it was possible

Me: I bet you were both freaked out when it happened

Carlisle: You have no idea

Zephyr: Did you guys ever come up with answers?

Carlisle: Apparently the female reproductive organs shut down once they transform into a vampire but the males don't. Why this happens I do not know but it is fascinating.

Me: Jacob?

Jacob: I wanted to but Sam was calling me and, as said before, you cannot protest the Alpha

Seth: It's true

Me: Edward?

Edward: Incase your forgetting I'm still here and love can do strange things to you

Jacob, Seth, Sam, Jared, Paul and Quil: It sure does (looks at their imprints with loving eyes as their imprints kiss them)

Esme: To answer that question I just always loved to garden. I don't know why I chose it though.

Me: Time for the dares

Zephyr: This is going to be fun.

Me: Ok Jazz you know the rules and no backing out. If I had it my way this dare wouldn't even be here but since there's no backing out then I guess I have no choice. Time starts now.

(Jasper kisses Bella for 10 minutes, Jacob for 5, and Emmett for 2. All is twitching)

Zephyr: Compare and Contrast

Me: Hang on. (whispers in Edward ear)

Zephyr: WTF man!!!!!!

Me: Just to see who's lying

Zephyr: Fine

Me: Ok Jazz who was better? Bella? Jacob? Or Emmett?

Jasper: (Turns red) Bella

Me: Seriously? (turns to Edward who whispers in my ear) Oh wow

Zephyr: What?

Me: To know if he's telling the truth or not you guys are just going to have to email me to find out.

Seth: Suspense? I like it (kisses me)

Zephyr: get a room

Me: Shut up. Ok our next question/dare is from TapThatVamp: I have a question for Edward that I and I'm sure many other people wonder about: How did you impregnate Bella if you have no blood? Also if all your bodily fluids are venomous then how...have you not taken sex ed or is it some kind of magic vampire thing? oh and p.s. Back off! Seth is mine! I lurve you Sethy-poo! XOXOXOXO

Edward: Well as Carlisle explained before the female reproductive organs shut down once they transform into a vampire but the males don't. Why this happens I do not know but it is fascinating. The venom is in our mouth which is injected through our teeth when we bite. Its some sort of magic vampire thing I cant really explain it.

Me: Sweetness oh and bring it on TapThatVamp Seth is mine.

Zephyr: Well I'm out of here. I'm meeting a friend at the mall so choa

Me: Laters (Zephyr leaves after hugging everyone good bye) Ok our next question/dare is from Immortal Blueberries: Heres my question. Edward, do you have to work at it, or are you naturally stupid? Just kidding. Real question, what was running through Charlie's mind when you told him Bella and you were getting married? And for your dare, I want you to kiss Immortal Blueberries (me)!

Because who wouldn't want a kiss from Edward Cullen?!?!

Edward: Oh the usual I'm going to kill him, maybe I can make his death look like an accident and why couldn't he wait until she was twenty two.

Charlie: Just wait. When Renesmee gets married you're going to be saying the same thing

Bella: Too late he was saying that when Jacob imprinted

Me: True. Ok Immortal Blueberries come on out

(Immortal Blueberries comes out and waves)

Edward: Shouldn't I have a choice in this I mean I am married

Me: Nope. Besides its only going to be a little peck

Edward: Fine (kisses Immortal Blueberries who faints)

Me: Chris, Brett get her while I tell these readers that our last question/ dare is from Lilypop101: Question for Edward: What would you do if Bella became like randomly ultra psychotic and tried to rip off your head and throw it in a fire one night? Really random...and violent...exactly how I like it! Yeah! Oh, and Question for Alice: How do you stay so optimistic? I mean seriously, eventually the world's gonna end and you'll still be alive... I also like dark things... -Lilyy(an)

Edward: I'd let it happen because I love her that much.

Me: Great its times like this I wish I could read minds

Bella: I know the feeling

Me: Alice?

Alice: I honestly don't know it's just in my nature I guess

Me: Well that's it for today. Rosalie take us home.

Rosalie: Ole Miss Chick does not own Twilight or its characters; she just simply writes for the heck of it. So please send in your reviews, questions, and/or dares. We will answer them with the best of our ability

Me: I'll see ya next time.

(All waves and Never Think plays in the background)


	8. Chapter 8

Me: And we're back with more Twilight Q&A.

Jacob: Yah!!!

Edward: Wow that sounded so gay.

Jacob: Your face is gay

Bella: Ok guys there's no need for back lashing each other.

Emmett: Oh but my dear there is always a good time for a good back lashing

Me: Ok Em that's enough we can back lash each other later right now we shall begin with a question/dare from ificanthavejasperiwilltakeseth: i needed to know if jazzy was telling the truth! oh and i will take you both down for seth :P oh and know for my dare and question  
Rosalie: i dare you to go intoa store and try on some really revealing cloths and ask the closets guy if you should geet them or if it makes you look sluty??  
alice: i will you to go shopping with me :D i always wanted to do that  
od p.s i will not take seth in this story but i will in mine :D

Rosalie: This should be fun. (Goes in to a store, that shall remain nameless, and puts on some very revealing clothes and goes up to a sales clerk and asks if they make her look slutty or she should get them. He said she should get them)

Me: OMG he said that?

Rosalie: Yep

Alice: Did you get them?

Rosalie: What do I look like an idiot?

Edward and Jasper: Yes

Rosalie: I wasn't asking you and no I didn't buy them.

Emmett: What a shame.

Me: Ok too much information

Alice: Sure I would love to go shopping with you. Just let me go get my purse and we'll be on our way.

Seth: Uh Alice not now we're kind of in the middle of a Q&A

Alice: Ok well then how about later like after the Q&A

Me: Any way moving on but before that bring it on he's mine. Well he is in this story. I am Mrs. Nick Jonas: My question is for charlie. Charlie how do feel know you're daughter is a vampire now and that she chose this way of life. My next question is for rosalie. Why are you such a * to bella. Also for Edward would youever get mad at renesme at some thing stupid

Charlie: (covers ears) lalala I don't want to hear it. Lalala

Bella: Dad you are just going to have to get over it.

Charlie: I know I just choose to not believe it.

Bella: Ok fine. God there is no pleasing you is there

Me: Dads.

Rosalie: I thought we explained this in Eclispe and Breaking Dawn. Its because she was given a choice to be a vampire and wanted it. I and the rest of my family didn't. I was jealous of her.

Edward: Could I ever be mad a Renesmee for something stupid? Depending on what it is. (looks at Renesmee who is currently in Jacob's arms.)

Me: He's just being a good father. Ok now one from Team Edward 4 Life: hey thanks for putting up my questions/dares...i just have one question for bella, Edward, and reneseme...  
bella: do you think if Edward wouldnt have left you that you might have left him because you felt he deserved better?  
Edward: How would you have felt and what would you have done if bella left you because she thought you deserved better? now Edward I know you are probably upset that I am asking these questions so all I can say is that I am honestly curious and thats all...I am a big fan of you and bella being together...I just wonder if the plot line would have changed would you still bet together...so dont take any offense...I am one of your biggest fans if you cant tell by my name...  
Reneseme: How is it being an imprint of well not the person your parents fought over but the person your dad wouldn't let your mom see while she was human for a while until she put down the law... do you ever think about the negatives of the imprint? now jacob I know you probably want to kill me for that question but please don't im just honestly curious...

Bella: Never. I love Edward so much but if he didn't love me then I would consider it.

Edward: I would never leave you again (Edward and Bella kiss)

Me: Ok Edward time for yours.

Edward: Well I would be heartbroken that's for sure but as said before I would do anything to make her happy.

Me: Awww. Renesmee honey you don't have to answer this if you don't want to

Renesmee: I don't even know how to answer this one.

Jacob: That's ok sweetie (hugs Renesmee and kisses her head before handing her to her father)

Me: Well in that defense she is a child she probably doesn't even know what imprint means or that Jacob is her soul mate.

Jacob: Well how about the imprints answer this one

Seth: Yea babe that way it's kind of like her answer.

Me: Ok well Emily why don't you go first?

Emily: Well it's just like any regular relationship we have our ups and downs but in the end we're still madly in love

Me: Ok um Kim?

Kim: Well it's not like a spell that's for sure but it is like a mad desire and the feeling that you would do anything for that person

Me: I agree strongly with both parts. Any time I am away from Seth it feels like a part of me is missing. Ok well enough of that here's a question/dare from The Writer0214: Okay. On a more serious note (no more stupid questions or dares. I swear!): This question is for all the Cullens. Each one gets to answer. What are your reactions to Harry Potter fans who say that Dumbledore's Army is way cooler than you? I think the wolf pack's gonna agree with that one. *smirks*

Rosalie: I will crush them

Emmett: No way they are not cooler than us

Jasper: Oh heeeelllllll no we are way cooler than them

Alice: I cannot believe people would say that

Carlisle: Well this is a shock

Esme: Ummmm Well all I can say is I'm not going to let that get me down

Edward: My answer is the same as Esme's

Bella: And I agree with both Edward and Rosalie. If that makes since.

Me: Well there you have it. Ok from TdiBridgette: I dare Edward,Carlisle,Jacob,Charlie,and Billy to have a group hug. And I also dare Rosalie to make out with jasper in front of Alice for five minutes. (no objections.) And Bella? Have you ever thought that Edward really doesn't like you? Like,he's been faking it? And i'm sure he'll say he really loves her,but I really want to know the truth. You rock Alice,and Rosalie!

Edward: Um I'm not real sure if that's such a good idea

Billy: Yea I'm not hugging anyone who is the enemy of our tribe

Charlie: I'm not really the huggy person

Me: Look guys it's real simple we could do this the easy way or the hard way (glares) The choice is yours.

Billy: Lets hug (scared by me)

(Billy, Charlie, Edward, Carlisle and Jacob hug eachother)

Me: Now that wasn't so bad was it?

Billy: (to Jacob) I am so taking a bath when I get home

Me: Rose?

Rosalie: Let's get this over with.

(Goes up to Jasper and kisses him in front of Alice)

Jacob: Now the real question is, is Emmett jealous?

Emmett: (twitches) No of course not

Bella: I know he loves me. I just know.

Me: Awesome. Now one from 4ever: hey.. i got a question... isnt riding in a plane full of yummy humans annoying?esp. jasper p.s. i luv jasper! u rock!:)

Jasper: Ha you'd think. It was at first but it's gotten to where I can get on a plane and not crave blood.

Edward: And when he gets that craving it just takes either one of us (points to each of the Cullens) to bring him back and to remained him of who he is.

Me: Well that was nicely said and that's, unfortunately is all the time we have left for today. Emmett you know the drill.

Emmett: Ole Miss Chick does not own Twilight or its characters; she just simply writes for the heck of it. So please send in your reviews, questions, and/or dares. We will answer them with the best of our ability

Me: Enough said. Bye

(Everyone waves and Never Think plays in the background)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys Ole Miss Chick here. Ok I am sorry to say that I don't think that this story is going anywhere so I'm just going to end it here. No reason except that I have lost interest in it and have moved on to a better story. One that I think you guys will like to a point where you would say "Why didn't Stephenie Meyer put this in the book?" Though I will never be as good as Stephenie I still have dreams about it. Well catch you guys soon and be on the lookout for my new story "Dances With Wolves."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys Ole Miss Chick here. Ok I have good news, good news and bad news. The good news is I have decided to continue the story. The bad news is it wont be written by me but the good news is that my good friend TdiBridgette will be taking over the story for me. So please send in your questions and dares to TdiBridgette. Thanks so much everyone for sticking by me for the longest time. I am sorry that I wont be continueing Twilight Q&A but I want you guys to know that you readers and reviewers mean the world to me. I love you all. XOXO.

Ole Miss Chick


End file.
